The Black Cloud
by Alienatia
Summary: A new ghost has come to reside in the Kingdom, and Antibus may have something more than friendship with her, But Gottriech and Paul have other plans. What is the strange force that watches them all?  T rating may change. Antibus/OC
1. A New Pal

It wasn't like she hadn't been to the hospital before, granted it wasn't _this_ hospital, but still, could Kingdom Hospital be any different? Besides it's not like I'm the shape to be picky. Not to be manic-depressive, but, I really shouldn't have been walking down a dark street, asking for trouble with big red sign in bright green capital letters. But, not to toot my own horn, they'll remember me, oh yes they will, now if I could only remember what they did to me, I remember taking down at least three of them, but after that, it all gets hazy, Looking down at myself it was obviously something crappy, hmm, but what exactly was it?

I'm in the ER now, let's see young-looking doctor with glasses, his id named him Dr. Traff, a blonde named Draper, and a doctor with a really determined look on his face, but who must not have been very determined while putting on his clothes as his zipper was down, oh joy his name was Hook.

"Damn why are the beautiful ones the ones that get hurt?" Traff sighed.

"_I can hear you, you ass. Great I'm being operated on by curtains, a pedophile, and a pirate with zipper trouble!"_

"Elmer be quite and grab the crash cart, her heart rate's dropping!" Hook spat.

"_Elmer! Nice to know I'm gonna be glued back to one piece!"_

"_Hehehe, a teen with a sense of humor, not many of you show up here."_ A large anteater walked up to her right side.

"_Most would think that's a good thing considering the location, I know from experience hospital's aren't the best place to play jokes." _ She leaned up on her elbows, but was a wondered briefly why nobody tried to pin her down.

"_Your spirit is separating from your body, sorry Sorcha, you're dying."_

"_Well that sucks walnuts, wait isn't there supposed to be some pretty light? Or like a she-male with wings?"_

"_There might be, it depends on you."_

"_Why-or what does?"_

"_Your passing on, you see, my pal Mary's been laid to rest, so I need someone new to ring the bell."_

"_What bell?" _

"_The Death Bell."_

"_Sounds ominous, so I would like have to decide who lived who died?"_

"_No that's my job, you just need to ring the bell to call the spirit on its way."_

"_Oh, well…wait, if I'm dying, then won't I be a ghost, and they usually go insane after a while right?"_

"_Usually, in your case it will be different."_

"_Why?"_

"_You'll have me."_

"_Hehehe, egocentric aren't we?" _ Nevertheless, she was now sitting up, and the doctors were now having a hard time trying to keep her heart beating. _"But I'll stay, you seem like fun anyway."_ She jumped off the bed, and stepped forward to pet his head. _"Oh wait, what's your name?"_

"_I've answered to many names, but the one I'm known by here is Antibus."_

"_Well pleased to meet to you, uh, sort of guess?" _ She grimaced a bit at her body, and the noisy heart monitor

The two of them walked down the hallway, leaving behind the screeching noise of the monitor, and the curses of doctors.

A/N So what do you guys think, should I continue?


	2. Work Before Pleasure

"_You need to ring your bell for someone." _Antibus called

"_What before the grand tour?" _she smiled wryly.

"_Life grants nothing to us mortals without hard work." _She smiled again, this time happily; she then looked away and laughed. _"What's makin' you laugh?" _ Mary never had many things to laugh at, and, after spending about a century with her, he wasn't used to people laughing at nothing.

"_I'm not mortal anymore, and I'm pretty sure you never were," _She laughed some more.

"_What makes you certain?"_

"_Well…you're Anubis aren't you?"_

"_Yes, I am."_

"_See, a God, an immortal, do you prefer Antibus or Anubis?"_

"_What?" _She had switched the conversation to something else entirely now, it was hard to figure her out.

She sighed, a sound that was sadly resigned, _"To my knowledge, most Gods were born Gods, and do you prefer to be called Antibus or Anubis?" _She had rather hoped that he would be someone different, not like everybody else when she was alive, if they didn't understand her, it was mainly because they weren't paying much attention; but then again he was a God so maybe he didn't get out so much, she made a mental note to ask him who Mary was after she rang her bell for the poor soul- _"Hey ain't I supposed to have a bell to ring it?"_

"_It's already around your neck."_

"_Hey-How did you get there?" _She placed her hand her new necklace and looked at it closer. It was old fashioned design, as and she looked closer she noticed certain parts of it looked like writing of another language, she recognized many, even if she couldn't speak them, but this one she couldn't even begin to compare to any language she knew. _"Do you know what it says…and you never answered."_

"_It is a dialect of Ancient Egyptian, but it has always been to worn for me to read, and I prefer Anubis, though I have other names."_

"_Like?"_

"_We are here," _He stepped through the wall, with Sorcha following hesitantly behind him, _"He is the one you must ring your bell for."_

"_Gunshot wound to the chest, nicked his left ventricle…poor man, had he gotten here sooner he may have lived." _Sorcha sighed sadly, and reached for her bell.

"Are you…. An Angel?" The dying man gasped.

Sorcha shook her head, she was never one to lie, in life, nor death, she simply motioned to her bell, then to him, smiling slightly when he gestured that he understood. She laced a finger through the gap that the ribbon ran through, and shook the bell lightly.

"_Why did you say no?"_

"_Because I'm not an angel, am I?"_

"_No, but wouldn't it have comforted him to think you were?"_

"_Maybe, but I've always believed that you shouldn't lie if you don't have to, and especially not to the dying."_

"_You're a strange girl, you know that?"_

"_Of course I do."_


End file.
